fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Stick Ranger Enemy Species
All species' (including Ha55ii's; for inspiration; marked in orange) movements are shown here. Feel free to add movements. You can also add a GIF of a species' movement, if acceptable. If you'd like to add a new species, then upload the image of a "White Roundhead ______", and post it in the comments. Note the four important rules: *It should come with 1px border, no ifs, buts, nor maybes. *If the species is waterborne, then the BG should be in color code ). *Double check that the name of your species hasn't already been taken (things can be sorted out in the comments, but not always, so please refrain from acting childish). *If possible, refrain to use the phrase "Like a real ____". Because species in game don't act like as similarly as to the ones IRL, i.e. Snake. Sub-divisions *'/Head Names/' - View, ask and suggest heads. *'/Cell Labs/' - Heads, Species, and various anomalies exclusive from the Cell Center. Notes *Some species can be bred to create other species. These are breeding combinations, and are listed here. *The green marks species as "plants" that are limited to be grown from seeds/beans/nuts in The Greenhouse. *The grid below is split into 4 sections, for the sake of updating. The grid above shows all of Fan-Ball Wiki's heads and species, with Ha55ii's original species marked in orange. For details and instructions for drawing certain species at the top (marked in a blue ), Make sure to check some notes there for specific details. Ground Walker Walks in a velocity of about 2 px/sec. Snake Jumps around even without an enemy in sight. Wheel Rolls around quickly, does not move when no enemy is in sight. Stickman Walks around, flailing it's limbs while moving. Spider Crawls using its legs. Can jump in random intervals. Zombie Staggers around by moving the leg opposite of the direction it is going. Is much more elastic than regular Stickmen, and tend to move faster than them. Bouncer (Canon) Acts like a snake, except it doesn't bounce in fixed intervals, and can also move by sliding on the ground like a slug. It also bounces much lower than Snakes do. A fanon version of it is assumed to be the Lasher. Roller Its wheels roll like a wheel. Can also jump to clear small obstacles. Ball It bounces in one direction when hit and stops when it hits a wall. Immobile by itself. Drill Drills underground and pops up under enemies to inflict damage, then drills back underground to avoid attack. Slow, but tough. Floats in water, due to there not being ground there. Gorgon Jumps and walks very slowly. Created by Poisonshot. Scorpion It uses its legs to walk. Alien Walks like a stickman. Can jump if needed. Tiger When it sees is prey, it leaps and tears towards them. Otherwise, it sneaks slowly. Giant The torso stays stationary while the lower body moves identically to Stickmen. Tumbler The structure topples (the heads do not) and lands on a head. The pattern is repeated for movement. The Tumbler may also bounce backwards if it is attacked head-on. Cart It moves like a car and summons small enemies, usually walkers (the little heads in the back) when it hits a wall. L-Walker Same as walker, but taller. Pipe (PS) Warps into other pipes in the screen, if available. Devil Walks like a zombie. Robot Walks using its legs. Also can jump by remaining stationary for some time. Fighter This species moves like a fighter in Powder Game. Some have A.I. and some do not. Turtle Moves slowly with it's legs. Skater Skates (slides) with its wheels. Treant Walks and stomps around. Usually very physically strong. Creeper Moves by rolling its wheels. It can also scale walls and even ceilings. Spring Springs bounce everywhere. Some move, some don't, but all attack only when attacked. Dog Walks with its legs. Astronaut Moves like Stickmen, but hops every few steps. Exclusive to space-based levels, such as the Moon series. Chain (HGD) Moves similar to a tumbler. Slug Crawls like a real slug. Tank (TFM) Moves very slowly and attacks with its cannon. Bouncer (TFM) They bounce like a pogo stick, hence the name. Climber Like a Walker/Hanger, but it climbs sideways. Hanger Like a Walker, but with reversed gravity. Tank (Lazro) Moves closer to the enemies until its attacks are in range. May retreat if necessary, but is very slow at moving. Stacker(s) When grouped, it can be separated and re-stacked. Glides on the ground, slightly faster than a Walker. Ant Walks and mobs enemies with other ants. Boulder Like a wheel, but rolls slower, solid, and will hurt its enemies on contact. Train Glides like Roller, But takes damage if it hits a wall. Bomber Walks and only throws bombs. This is a normal bomb --- . Bombs explode after some time, mimicking Time Explosion 5. Coil Bounces around in one spot. When a player gets hit by it while descending, it can blow characters into the distance. Car Like a real car. Mostly found in flat terrain. Mole Digs through the ground and pops up (will teleport if it disappears from the bottom of the screen). Square Rolls like a wheel/tumbler. Spikeball Bounces around the stage and damages enemies on contact. Chicken Walks around and frequently hops. Centaur More aggressive and faster than horses Monkey Behaves like a real monkey (such as climbing walls and ceilings). Often they steal your gold and then attempt to avoid other characters. You can get the gold back if you defeat them. Horse Like a tiger, but faster. Dino Lifts its legs in the air whilst walking. Slider Slides on the ground. Has less friction than Wheels/Rollers. Cordyceps Crawls using its legs. Sometimes, it suddenly jumps or sprints. The smaller heads on the big version can be different from the main one. Snail Crawls along the ground. Stickbot Walks like a stickman. But less flexible. Spiderbot Walks like a spider. But faster. Can jump and stomp. Silverfish Acts like an Eel above ground. Crusher Ripped from "Thwomp" of the Mario franchise; drops from the ceiling, attacks and goes back up. Octopod A hybrid of the Walker, Hanger and Climber. Basilisk Walks very slowly. Can walk on all terrain. Stands still when attacking. Lasher Moves slowly when a Stickman is in range. Hound Walks towards the player. When there is a large group, it'll walk faster. Grasshopper A slower version of spider. Tends to be shy and jumps approx. 5 times higher than the spider. Jelly Similar to the Bouncer, but is faster and doesn't jump as high. Dancer Moves slowly by "dancing", always found in packs. Walkerbot Stays in place until a Stickman is near, then it jumps around. Wagon Moves about much like a roller, but even faster. Golem Walks about rather slowly and heavily. Worm Members of this species vary greatly in length and mostly move only in the ground, sometimes coming out of the ground to enter a new land mass or attack. Thier motion is quite like an eel, except it is "swimming" through land instead of air, and the movement is less frenzied in a way. Bot Moves on ground, by walking around on its legs. It's torso isn't stationary but moves much less than the other body parts. It attacks by hitting the player with its arms. Slime Moves by bouncing up and down. They can stick to walls and ceilings. When a Slime comes in contact with any liquid, the body will dissolve and only the head will remain, unable to move but still able to attack. Pet Slimes who have lost their body will regenerate it on the next screen. Taken from Stick Ranger 2. Cube Can be pushed around by other players and enemies, sliding across the screen until it hits a wall, at which point it bounces back a bit. Monster Tree Moves similarly to a Walker. Tarantula Is identical to the Spider. Titan Can move its arms around and can be pushed around by other players and enemies, sliding across the screen until it hits a wall, at which point it bounces back a bit. Chesspiece Slides or hops for a certain length and inflicts damage by touch. They react mostly after being attacked to simulate a turn-based attack system for each attack the player inflicts on them. Their movement is predetermined in relation to the chesspiece's head. Stong Movement varies from being able to move like a walker to not moving but being able to be pushed around and slide. Airborne Bat Flies, its wings flapping slightly. Dragon Flies while moving its tail. Copter (Canon) Flies, a bit faster than a bat. Doesn't change altitude often. Germ Extends its limbs and reaches onto an empty space to "grab" onto. Seems to have a bit more friction in water. Copter (ZX) Flies like a real helicopter. Twister (ZX) Flies and spins very quickly, but most have terrible AGI. Ghost Floats like dragons and move the same way. UFO Works just like a satellite; orbits around enemies and attacks them. Satellite Flies around in an orbit, just out of the reach of regular melee characters (they are generally shy, like Fairy Bats). Wyvern (Combak and LD, respectively) Files similarly to a dragon, though could be more aggressive. Butterfly Flies around like Bats, wings flapping just like them. Hydra Floats and moves like dragons; with the center dragon taking control. When one dies, the other heads are still alive and will attack if necessary. Moth Flies by stretching their wings a little. Bubble Simply floats around. Ace Like a plane, but flies faster and stronger. Lightning Travels straight in a linear fashion, but has the ability to turn, usually in 90 degree angles. Bounces when it hits a wall. Spinner Spins in the air and if stopped it will start to fall. Cloud Hovers in the air. Tornado (C98) Flies around in the skies and attacks from above. Often very fast. Spirit Floats around, usually have more AI than average species. Often skilled in magic. Plane Files like a real plane. Glider Glides around like a flying squirrel Rocket Flies around the stage with bursting red pixels (Fire) from the two nozzles. They try to land on the stickmen with fire. If the fire hit, it will drain 5 LP. Guard Moves by flying or hovering, depending on their head. Mammoth guards can even make players levitate to make it easier to attack them. Parachute Glides around the stage. Planet Only appears in Space-like levels. Moves around, looping at the side of the screen. Gravity They alternate between going near the top, then near the ground. Warplane Flies around the stage with it's rocket (It is located at the bottom, not the wings). It flies towards the player then fly back up and repeat. Invader Floats around the stage until it notices a target, when it will charge and attack. Serpent Basically they're like Eels that fly, but avoids water. Virus Flies in the air in a straight direction until it touches a wall or the top of the screen. Then it bounces in another direction. Corruptor Hovers around targets and keeps a decent distance while constantly facing in the direction of the target, almost as if there was an invisible bubble around the target. Occasionally lunges forward, then resumes pattern. Aquatic Fish They swim regularly. Eel Swims like an aquatic dragon. Some Eels, on the other hand, have the ability to leave water and fly in the air. Diver It swims like a SR character. Mermaid Can flop around on ground, but swims extremely quickly, making it difficult to hit/dodge. Jellyfish Moves around, inflicting damage as enemies touch its drifting tentacles. Seahorse Swims like a fish, but is as fast like a dragon. Giantdiver Swims identically to a Stick Ranger character. H-Crab (formerly Walkoyster) Functionally the same as a Walker, though it can close its shell for increased defense. Submarine Floats on the surface of water. It can sink deeper into the water, but eventually need to come up again, or they'll die. Plankton Swims in small thrusts. Lilypad Floats there. Like ball, when hit, it moves slowly away from the team in a below-average speed. Is solid. Eelskater Skates underwater. Seasnake Like a eel, but faster and stronger. Waterbug Skates on water, but cannot go on land. Cyprinid Swims the same way as mermaids. Trout Swims like a fish, but faster. Starfish Acts like a walker, but speed is in-between the Walker and the Roller (moderate). Clione Swims like an eel but much, much faster. Manta-Ray Swims like a fish but slower. Ctenophore Propells itself using his tentacles. Wave Slides on the water. Immobile/Fixed Tree Can swing around. Does not move. Mushroom Attacks only when attacked. Does not move. Cactus Attacks only when attacked. Does not move. Oyster Does not move. Can close its shell to increase defense. Wrecker It points at the nearest player with its body. It is attached to a wall. Vine Dangles from the top of the screen. They stay rooted to its spot, but can swing around like trees. Does not move. Chip Does not move. Rotator Rotates around in a circle. Base does not move. Flower Does not move. Solid Hence the name, it is as solid as the ground. Some can glide around the surface of the ground, but most do not move. Chain (TFM) Hangs like a vine and can stretch a little bit. The base is fixed and does not move. Pincher Pinches about. Does not move. Cannon Throws bullets. Does not move. Plant (Poisonshot) Rooted to the ground, can swing it's body like trees. Does not move. Plant (TFM) Swings around like a tree. Does not move. Snowman Similar to a boulder, but does not move. Turbine Spins in midair. Does not move. String Hangs on the ceiling and swings. Mostly found in Cavern-like stages. Length can be sometimes as long as the ground. Rope Hangs from the ceiling to ground. If an enemy gets under it, it will attack (usually by throwing projectiles or sending shocks through the rope). The head can move up and down too. Seaweed Like a tree, but aquatic. Coral Does not move. Vase Does not move. Spike Does not move. Damages enemies on contact. Shrub Like a plant, it does not move. Pot Does not move. A tree can be planted in it for extra support. Totem Does not move. Thornbush Touch these, and you get hurt (-8 LP). Does not move. Hedge The "hedge" is the same size as the head, but with this constant pattern. Does not move. Tower Does not move. Sprout Does not move. Building Does not move. C-Shroom Exclusive in cavern-like stages. Does not move. Pipe (JMB) Does not move. Chest The rectangle behind the head lifts up and down. Other than that, it does not move. Bubbler Only blows bubbles ( ), which has a different attack for different enemies.'' Does not move.'' Mine Lays on the ground and waits for someone to step on it. "Attacks" when stepped on. Does not move. Web Sticks on the background. Does not move. Springbot Wiggles its arms and shoots. Does not move. Reed Does not move. Flytrap (regular) Does not move at all until a player is within range. When that happens, it grabs it with its leaves, immobilizing it until the flytrap is slain. Flytrap (royal) Same traits as the regular Flytrap. Bumper Does not move. "Deflects" the enemies/projectiles when touched. Ocotillo Does not move. Cholla Does not move. Palmtree Does not move. Swings slower than the regular tree. Fungi Does not move. Parasite Sticks on a player/an enemy until either it dies or whom it's attached to. In latter case, it falls back to the ground. Itself, it does not move. Subwoofer Does not move. Its attacks usually have high knockback. Claw Does not move. Is assumed to be fixed at the top part to a ceiling and attack using the head. Ouroboros Counterproductively spins around in a circle as though fixed to a center point. Otherwise, does not move. Hybrid Flyman It dances like a stickman and can fly like a bat at random intervals. Warper The part containing the head is stationary and is the part that can be attacked. The other warp attacks and can move freely on any solid surface, including walls, ceilings, and the floor of water. It can move any distance from the head. Bacteria Floats in the air or water by waving its tentacles. Crab Moves with it's legs and pincers, whilst thrusting upwards a little, if in water. Cage Has a wheel for a body and a dragon for the tail. Hence that, they can both fly and roll in random intervals. Shock Blinks (teleports small distances) in the air or water. Fairy Can both walk and fly short distances. CANNOT have a Fairy head due to redundancy. Pixie Same as a Fairy, but cannot fly as far and CAN have a Fairy head. Bird When it sits on the ground and the player approaches it, it will fly away. Frog Jumps and hops both in land and water. Pegasus Runs like a horse and flies as well. Balloon Some can fly slowly towards players. Some are tied to the ground and act like trees. Naga Slithers towards the players and strikes with its arms. When underwater, it will move like an Eel. "Mutation" A combination of the Jelly and the Pincher. Doesn't occur in the wild and only gotten by breeding. Angel Runs like a zombie and occasionally switches to flying. Category:Stick Ranger Enemy Species Category:Ideas